


(Не)хорошая квартира

by Kernel_Panic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Urban Fantasy, Victor-centric
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kernel_Panic/pseuds/Kernel_Panic
Summary: Витя покупает квартиру, Юра находит друга, а Юри огребает проблем. Впрочем, происходит это неодновременно.





	(Не)хорошая квартира

_У тебя — своя сказка, а у меня — своя. (с)_

Витя был материалистом, но творческой личностью, видимо, это его и подвело.

Новая (своя!) квартира была отличной: удачное расположение, удобная планировка, шикарный вид и подозрительно скромная цена. Наверное, стоило насторожиться. Но когда Витя вошёл сюда первый раз, у него дух захватило от этого великолепия. Великолепие, конечно, на тот момент было только в его воображении. Но дизайнер умела читать мысли, и меньше чем за три месяца картинки из головы перетекли в реальность.

Витя заносил коробки с вещами и ему казалось, что он попал в ожившую сказку.

О том, что в сказках всегда чем дальше, тем страшнее, он узнал в первую же ночь. В темноте что-то шелестело, стучало, скрипело и хлопало. В коридоре раздавались шаркающие шаги и тяжелые вздохи. Витя несколько раз выбирался из постели, чтобы посмотреть, что там происходит, но когда он включал свет, то видел только полупустую комнату и несколько неразобранных коробок. Маккачин прятался на кровати под одеялом, и как Витя не старался, он так и не смог убедить пса выбраться из убежища. Странности прекратились с рассветом, когда ложиться спать уже не было никакого смысла.

Весь день Витя дремал на ходу и на лавке в раздевалке. В конце концов дядя Яша просто отправил его домой. Измученный бессонной ночью и неудачной тренировкой Витя вырубился ещё до того, как его голова коснулась подушки.

А проснулся в кромешной тьме от нехватки кислорода. Он лежал на животе, уткнувшись лицом в постель, а что-то неподъёмное давило на спину и затылок. Леденящий ужас сковал тело, ноги и руки налились тяжестью. И как бы отчаянно он не пытался сбросить то, что сидело у него на спине, и сделать вдох — ничего не получалось, он даже пальцем не мог пошевелить.

Вдруг в глухой тишине раздался визг входящего сообщения, и как по волшебству страх исчез, тяжесть со спины пропала, к телу вернулась подвижность, а комнату наполнили обычные звуки спящего дома и ночного города. Витя впервые в жизни обрадовался СМСке с напоминанием о ежемесячном платеже по ипотеке.

Он встал, включил свет и обошёл все комнаты. Разумеется, ничего подозрительного нигде не обнаружил, зато нашёл Маккачина, закрытого в ванной. Вот это было странно, он чётко помнил, что когда ложился спать — пёс был рядом.

Пережитый ужас гнал по телу адреналин, спать больше не хотелось, поэтому оставшиеся до подъема четыре часа Витя провел в Интернете, просматривая форумы и статейки разной степени бредовости. Многие описывали нечто похожее на произошедшее с ним, но из предлагаемых вариантов самым разумным решением было — сменить место жительства. И Витю оно категорически не устраивало. А обращаться к светлым магам, потомственным колдунам и прочим шарлатанам... Не хватало ещё засветиться с этой историей где-нибудь в СМИ, доказывай потом знакомым, что не псих, а медкомитету — что не наркоман.

Так прошла пара недель. Витя спал урывками, зевал на тренировках и искал в Интернете способы решения своей проблемы. Квартирка продолжала подкидывать сюрпризы: падающие со стен полки, сорванные краны, кидающаяся под ноги мебель, ночная какофония пугающих звуков — всё это можно было бы пережить, если бы не регулярные сеансы удушения во сне.

Из-за постоянного недосыпа он осунулся и стал раздражительным, на вопросы дяди Яши отмалчивался, но когда его взял в оборот Гоша, то Витя даже с каким-то облегчением рассказал про свои злоключения в новой квартире. Гоша сам по себе был таким странным, что ему можно было поведать любую дичь и не бояться, что тот в ответ покрутит пальцем у виска. Гоша внимательно выслушал сбивчивый пересказ событий и совершенно спокойно объяснил:

— Это домовой. Ты въехал в его квартиру без спроса, вот он тебя и выживает. Поделись с ним едой.

От такого обыденного предложения Витя растерялся, он уже почти смирился с тем, что придется посетить шамана на Алтае или хотя бы провести обряд космического очищения кармы через чакры, что бы это не означало. Но Гоша был предельно серьёзен, когда говорил:

— Дом старый, нечему удивляться. Оставь где-нибудь молоко или кусочек хлеба, что-то съедобное. И обязательно скажи вслух: "Это для тебя, давай жить дружно".

Витя послушался и тем же вечером разложил на барной стойке немного орехов и сухофруктов из смеси. Он чувствовал себя довольно глупо и не знал, куда смотреть, поэтому обратился к холодильнику:

— Я понимаю, что ты живешь здесь очень давно. Но теперь я тоже тут живу, давай не будем ссориться. Вот, я оставлю тебе угощение. — Он постоял в тишине и уже хотел выйти из кухни, но вспомнил кое-что важное. — Пожалуйста, не издевайся над Маккачином. Он боится спать один, а ты его в ванной закрываешь.

Ночью в квартире всё так же раздавались шорохи и скрипы, но его никто не душил, и Маккачин утром обнаружился в кровати, а не на коврике в ванной. Витя решил, что отношения налаживаются. Орехи, кстати, с барной стойки пропали. Но он обратил на это внимание далеко не сразу, так что, возможно, в этом не было никакой мистики — Маккачин тоже любил вкусненькое.

Всё странное постепенно сошло на нет, и Витя совершенно забыл о том, как он мучился первые недели после переезда. Хотя, если бы он задумался и проанализировал происходящее, то заметил бы, что после заключения мира в его квартире всё пришло в удивительный порядок: не перегорали лампочки, не протекали краны, не скрипели двери и половицы. Тарелки и чашки не разбивались, даже когда он, ещё не до конца проснувшись, упускал их на плиточный пол кухни. А вещи всегда оказывались на своих местах, даже если он не помнил, как их туда положил.

Правда, гости не любили оставаться у него на ночь, но двадцатидвухлетнему Вите некогда было об этом думать. Его карьера стремительно пошла в гору.

 

***

 

Так уж вышло, что по прошествии двух лет в один из мартовских вечеров Витя вернулся домой не один. За несколько часов вечерней тренировки циклон, пришедший с Атлантики, засыпал город снегом, температура воздуха упала на восемь градусов, наземный транспорт встал намертво, и Витя в очередной раз порадовался, что Ледовый дворец в шаговой доступности от его дома. Дядя Яша попросил приютить на ночь своего ученика из юниоров, который готовился к чемпионату мира и сильно задержался на тренировке, а теперь с тоской рассматривал сугробы через высокое окно.

Юрка тренировался у них уже два года, и Витя с ним неплохо ладил, поэтому не стал возражать и они вдвоем побрели через снежные заносы. Дома тот никаких особых хлопот не доставил: искупался, поужинал и уткнулся носом в телефон, между делом поинтересовавшись, нет ли у Вити кошки. Витя слегка удивился и ответил, что есть только Маккачин. Юрка задумчиво покивал, вопрос был исчерпан.

Спать улеглись не нарушая режима, Витя с Маккачином в спальне, Юрка в гостиной на диване. А посреди ночи Витя проснулся от тихого шёпота и возни, доносящихся из кухни. Он, почему-то на цыпочках, прокрался через тёмную квартиру и уставился на Юрку, который сидел на высоком барном стуле, болтал в воздухе ногами и тихо хихикал. Единственным источником света был экран телефона, лежавшего на столешнице, кухня оставалась погруженной во мрак, но Вите показалось, что на противоположной стороне барной стойки что-то шевелится. Впрочем, длилось это долю секунды, а потом Юрка резко обернулся и испугано на него уставился.

Витя включил свет и подозрительно осмотрелся:

— Чего не спишь?

— Пить захотелось, — Юрка смотрел честными-честными глазами и, действительно, держал в руках стакан с молоком.

— А почему в темноте?

— Чтобы тебя не будить, — взгляд был таким прозрачным, что любой бы поверил.

Но Витя не собирался сдаваться так легко:

— И с кем ты тут шепчешься?

Юрка стрельнул глазами в сторону холодильника, но голос звучал всё так же ровно:

— Ни с кем, ролик смешной попался.

Придраться было не к чему, поэтому Витя сказал ему быстрее ложиться, ещё раз оглядел кухню и ушёл досыпать.

Этот эпизод не был чем-то особенным, и Витя уже на утро едва ли помнил о произошедшем. Юрка и дальше оставался у него на ночь, не то чтобы часто, но не так уж и редко. Может Витя и заметил бы, что тот был единственным гостем, который спокойно спал в его квартире, но у него не было времени на праздные размышления. Жизнь неслась вперёд на бешеной скорости.

 

***

Прошло ещё несколько лет. Витя успел выиграть Олимпиаду и пять чемпионатов мира подряд, вляпаться в ранний кризис среднего возраста, бросить соревнования, сбежать в Японию, вернуться из Японии и выиграть чемпионат мира в шестой раз.

Из Японии он вернулся, отягощённый обязательствами. Необдуманное обещание остаться тренером плохо стыковалось с желанием самому вернуться к соревнованиям. Но впереди было межсезонье, а дальше он не загадывал.

Юри поселился в его квартире, в комнате, спешно переделанной из "Зала славы Виктора Никифорова". Нет, Витя не был самовлюбленным засранцем, но многочисленные награды, плакаты, костюмы и подарки от фанатов нужно было где-то хранить. А Юри, глупо отрицать очевидное, чувствовал себя в этой комнате как дома.

За время заграничного вояжа Витя напрочь забыл о другом обитателе своей квартиры, а если бы и помнил, то никак не смог бы рассказать о нём Юри. Поэтому первая ночь на российской земле, как и последующие, прошла для того беспокойно.

Юри не привык жаловаться на неудобства и пытался превозмогать. Поначалу у него неплохо получалось. Подумаешь, кто-то невидимый бродит в темноте вокруг кровати и бормочет что-то непонятное, вещи бесследно исчезают прямо на глазах, душ можно принять только контрастный, горячий чай каждое утро выплёскивается на колени, а ножи и вилки так и норовят исколоть пальцы. Но постоянная нехватка сна подтачивала самообладание, и уже через неделю Юри жёг в комнате благовония и размышлял, где в Санкт-Петербурге можно найти священника синто.

Как и несколько лет назад первым неладное заметил Гоша. Он с пристрастием допросил Юри, и как бы тот не отмалчивался, правда выплыла наружу. А тем же вечером Юри раскладывал на барной стойке печенье и невнятно бормотал что-то вроде "давай станем друзьями". Обилие трудновыговариваемых согласных его убивало, но он изо всех сил старался произнести фразу, которую Гоша записал латиницей на бумажке.

Вот только страшный Витин сосед подношение не принял, и печенье разлетелось по кухне, будто сметённое ветром. Юри попробовал ещё несколько раз, но ничего не вышло.

Витя искренне хотел помочь, но ума не мог приложить как. И вдруг он вспомнил двенадцатилетнего Юрку, сидящего в темноте на его кухне. Юрку, уточняющего, нет ли у него кошки, а потом довольно хихикающего в ночной тишине. Юрку, который множество раз спокойно спал на диване в гостиной.

Когда на следующий день Витя приволок его к себе домой и в ультимативной форме потребовал, чтобы он договорился, то в ответ услышал только дикий хохот. Юрка вначале прикидывался шлангом, потом орал про съехавшие крыши и весеннее обострение. Но отвязаться от Вити, когда тому что-то действительно нужно, было невозможно. В конце концов Юрка покачал головой, будто и сам не верил, что участвует в этом балагане, и согласился.

Витя и Юри сидели в гостиной, а Юра ходил взад-вперёд по кухне и тихо, но настойчиво что-то кому-то объяснял.

— Он правда "это" видит? — Удивлению Юри не было предела.

Витя только плечами пожал. Его рациональная часть не могла принять существование потустороннего мира и отчаянно сопротивлялась малейшей мысли на эту тему. Когда он "договаривался" о себе, то отнесся к этому как к некоему ритуалу "сделай вот так, потому что так принято". Сейчас границы реальности с треском расползались.

Тут Юрка высунулся из кухни и поинтересовался:

— Кацудон, ты к нам надолго?

Юри честно ответил, что, вообще-то, не знает, но скорее всего, до сентября. Юрка кивнул, нырнул обратно и снова забормотал. Прошло довольно много времени, когда он наконец появился в гостиной и объявил:

— Готово. До конца лета тебя, — он ткнул пальцем в Юри, — никто не тронет. Спи спокойно. Если решишь задержаться, — он развел руками, — ты уже знаешь, что будет.

— Юрочка, мы так не договаривались, — начал было Витя.

Но Юрка мгновенно ощетинился и отрезал:

— На хрен иди! Мы никак не договаривались! Не нравится ему Кацудон, хоть убейся! Хотите жить вместе — ищи новую хату!

На этом вопрос был исчерпан.

Юри спокойно прожил всё лето в Зале славы и в конце августа улетел домой. А Витя снова забыл о своем соседе, ведь когда тот о себе не напоминал, сделать это было совсем несложно.

 

***

 

Время неумолимо катилось вперёд. Витя выступил на третьих в своей жизни Олимпийских играх и получил первое в своей жизни Олимпийское серебро. Смотреть на Юрку снизу вверх было непривычно. И дело было не только в разной высоте ступенек пьедестала. Юрка, точнее, теперь уже Юра, меньше чем за год вымахал на голову и раздался в плечах, умудрившись при этом не растерять свои ненормальные гибкость и координацию.

Через месяц на чемпионате мира они снова стояли на одном пьедестале, на шее у Вити висело седьмое золото (могло бы быть восьмым, но в прошлом году Юра впервые его обошёл), а голове билась мысль, что сейчас самое время заканчивать карьеру.

Дядя Яша решение поддержал. Юра, можно сказать, отнесся с пониманием. После Олимпиады он вообще стал спокойнее, видимо, доказал всё, что хотел доказать.

Витя недолго думал, куда приложить весь свой талант и опыт. Очень скоро он вернулся в родной Ледовый дворец, но теперь, в основном, стоял за бортиком. Быть помощником тренера с ясными перспективами карьерного роста оказалось интересно.

Тридцать первый день рождения Витя встречал в узком, практически семейном, кругу — с Юрой. Они сидели в гостиничном номере в Саранске. На следующий день Юра должен был выступать с произвольной программой на национальном чемпионате, и хотя Витя предлагал саботировать режим, сходить развеяться и отпраздновать, тот только мрачно глянул в ответ. А теперь валялся поперек кровати и, радостно скалясь, зачитывал вслух куски из статьи про человеческие жертвоприношения друидов. Каким образом их разговор перетёк со дня рождения и католического рождества на дохристианские обряды Европы, Витя не уловил. Но вдруг вспомнил то, о чём давно хотел поговорить с Юрой.

— Почему мой домовой тебя не трогает? Почему только тебя?

Вопрос получился внезапным, но Юра не удивился, а отложил телефон и посмотрел в ответ:

— Потому что я его друг.

Витя молча ждал продолжения. Юра недовольно выдохнул и взлохматил волосы на затылке.

— Когда ты меня первый раз к себе привел, я его увидел ещё в коридоре, но не понял, что это. А ночью он ко мне пришёл. Он любопытный. Ему интересны новые люди. Но взрослые его не видят и боятся, а он из-за этого бесится и творит фигню.

Витя вдруг понял всё и сразу. Он сам — заключил сделку. Двенадцатилетний Юрка не испугался, а пошёл на кухню, поделился молоком и стал своим. Юри — пытался бороться и только больше раззадоривал. Но если взрослые его не видят...

— Ты видишь его до сих пор?

Юра покачал головой:

— Нет, — он вдруг ухмыльнулся, — но единственное, что мне мешает спокойно спать в твоей квартире — долбаный диван. Я на нём уже не помещаюсь.

 

Через полгода после этого разговора, Юра стал спать в его кровати. Витя, конечно, иногда задумывался о том, как же так вышло. Может потому, что никто другой в его квартире просто не задерживался? Пожалуй, вот за это стоило сказать домовому спасибо — никто другой и не был нужен.


End file.
